Falling In Love With A Known Stranger
by TheMatrixHasYou89
Summary: Is it possible to have a love triangle with only two people? It is in my fic! muhahahaha. Lily,the new girl, falls for both Phantom AND Fenton...but for different reasons. Rated T for later chapters...which will come shortly.
1. Chapter 1

Falling In Love With A Known Stranger

By: ME

Chapter 1: Intro

I, Lily Rendez, never had friends. Well, I did once, but they all got "popular" and blew me off. And my parents are ANYTHING but normal. Why can't they have normal jobs like, a doctor, or a fireman? Anything but their current occupation…ghost hunters. I, personally, do not believe in ghosts. Or didn't. My whole opinion on ghosts, and myself, changed when we moved out of the town I lived in for fourteen years, and into Amity Park. The place was supposedly haunted. And once my parents found out, we packed up and left. I had no idea that that night, everything in my life would change forever…thanks to the most wanted ghost in town.

Yeah, there's chapter 1. Reviews will be most appretiated. Oh yeah, nothing but Lily and her parents are mine. They belong to the great Butch Hartman.


	2. The Meeting

Yeah I know chapter 1 was all short like, but the rest shall be longer…

Chapter 2: The Meeting

I sighed as I got in the car. The moving van was following behind us. I wonder what took my parents so long to find out about Amity Park, being the obsessive people I know. I sighed again. It's going to be the same everywhere we go. I'll be the person no one looks at unless it's some big joke. I think I hid my depression well. Of course, no one will really care.

After a two-hour drive we finally reached our new house. The neighbors had…something…on the roof. Or, was that the roof? Some strange contraption with the words "Fenton Works" in big letters. Two people came out. One skinny woman in a blue suit, and one…rather large man in an orange suit. They seemed normal enough, till my parents told them their jobs. "GREAT" shouted the man in orange; "these rotten ghosts have been everywhere lately." I rolled my eyes. Why do these people believe in ghosts so strongly? "Honey," my mom said, "go ahead and find your room, we'll be next door, they have a ghost portal!" A what? Now this I had to see…

They had a nice house. But the basement! I had to admit, being something of a ghost hunting central, it was pretty cool. My parents look like they had died and got in ghost hunters heaven. _Now that's an idea _I thought.

The Fenton's had invited us over for dinner, so after an afternoon of unpacking we went over about five. I met their daughter, Jazz, at least she was normal. About ten minuets into the dinner their son came sneaking in. "Danny! Where have you been?" asked Maddie. "I, uh, well…" he said nervously. He had the cutest nervous look to him. "I was…just with Sam and Tuck," he said. "Well you know you have to be home for dinner, we have company." His mother said. Danny looked around, "oh, hi…" he said. He sat down. The TV was on in the other room. All of a sudden we hear the "breaking news" music. "Another sighting of the ghost teen…" and that's all I could hear because all four adult stood up. Jack screamed "WE GOT HIM!" and ran you the door. Maddie took her time to kiss her children on the cheek before running out the door (she was a little more sane then her husband). My parents asked me if I would be all right by myself for a little bit. "Of course," I said, "I'll probably just got to sleep." They went out.

Once they adults left, only the television could be heard. They had a picture of the ghost boy on the screen. I looked over at Jazz and Danny. Jazz was giving Danny weird looks and Danny was just staring at the TV. "Ummm…I think I'll go now" I said, this was very awkward. "Wait!" said Danny "I'll walk you." "You don't have to its just across the street." I said. "Yeah, but you never know what ghosts might pop out and you." He said. I just rolled my eyes.

A couple seconds later, we were at my door. "Thanks for walking me…across the street" I said. "No problem" he said. Awkward silence. "Well…I better be going" said Danny and started to walk. "Is this place really haughnted?" I asked, I didn't want him to go just yet. "You saw the news," he said. "Yeah well, you can doctor that kinda stuff" I said in my "logical" tone of voice. He sighed. "I'd like to say 'no', but I've seen to much stuff to not say 'yes'." "You've seen a ghost?" I asked. "You could say that" he said with a smile. "Anyway, I really should get going" he said. "Yeah, I'll see you around"

Hopefully.

No Lily, stop it! I thought. He's not going to like you! He's probably popular! More negative thoughts. I hate them! I wish there was an off button for your mind!

And with that you have finished chapter two. What's gunna happen? Read and Find Out! Review please…I like them…


	3. The Bet

Chapter 3: The Bet

It was silent in the house. I wondered when my mom and dad would be back. It's a little ironic that the last words they said to me were "will you be ok?" I sighed and looked around. It's seemed like a pretty big house for only three people. I went to the roof, it was really high. But was it high enough? I looked down. _Yeah_…I stepped on the edge.

Tears started to form at the edges of my eyes. I closed them. This was it. My heart pounded. Come on. I opened my eyes. Why was this so hard? I lifted my leg, the next thing I knew, I was falling.

Then I stopped. I didn't hit the ground did I? I just…stopped. I opened my eyes. I was floating! Something was holding on to me. I looked up, "how the heck are you doing that!" I screamed at the white haired boy who caught me. He just looked down and said nothing. He looked familiar. But where I saw him from, I didn't remember. Everything that happened before all this was a blur.

We went to the roof and he put me down. He landed. I suddenly remembered where I saw him from. "Your that 'ghost'," I air quoted ghost "from the news!" "Yeah that would be me," he said. But still, I had that feeling that I saw him from somewhere other then the news. "Are you the one everyone is after?" I asked. "Yeah, that's me too" he said sighing. "Should you be out where people can see you?" I asked. "Haven't caught me yet have they? Besides, I didn't want another ghost running around" he said looking at me.

I looked down. "Yeah well, thanks…I guess." He raised his eyebrows, "you guess?" he asked. I looked at him, "I'm not really sure if I wanted to be saved," I said. "I can see that," he said. "Then why did you?" I asked him, annoyed. "Well…" he said, "why did you do it in the first place?" "Cause everything sucks!" I said. He laughed, "it can't be that bad." "I just don't want to go to a new school where people are just going to treat me like dirt. It never changes," I said.

He kept looking at me. "I bet that wont happen here," he said. "Oh yeah," I said "and I bet you not one person will talk to me tomorrow!" He smiled like he knew something I didn't. "Ok, so what are you going to give me if someone does?" I thought for a minute. "I'll never tell my parents, there ghost hunter's you know, where you are," I said. He laughed. "That would be great!" he said, "don't need more on my case!" He looked over at the Fenton's house.

"Ok, now what do you want me to give you if no one does talk to you?" he said, almost in a joke like tone. I looked at him. "You can fly, right?" He nodded. "Take me flying with you." "Deal" he said and we shook on it. I was surprised. I thought ghosts went threw everything. I looked at him again. He looked so familiar.

He looked around. My parents were coming home. "I better go," he said, and then he disappeared. As he left I felt my hand tingle. I felt like I was about to faint. But despite that, I felt happier then I had felt in years!

* * *

Yes, that is chapter 3. I have not written chapter 4 yet, but I will write it soon! Review please: ) they make me feel happy… 


	4. Authors Note

. (lurks outta the shadows) hehe hi guys. (sees murderous looks) I KNOW its been a long time. But I promise I will update soon. You see I tried this whole "actually working at work" thing, and it didn't work out so I shall be writing at work from now on.

Now there is this whole issue of, as of last Friday the people of Amity Park no longer think Danny is evil. Should I go on as I started and try and pretend the whole Reign Storm movie (that rocked by the way) didn't happen, or what. Tell me what I should do cause you're the ones that are reading it (hopefully).

Anyway, comment and tell me what I should do with the story line.


End file.
